Ashfur (TC)
'''Ashfur' is described as a handsome young tom with a pale gray pelt (with darker flecks) and dark blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Ashfur is first seen in Into the Wild as a young kit. He, Ferncloud, and two other unnamed kits were shown as Brindleface's children. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, Ashfur appears as a young apprentice. He gets very close to Cloudtail, another apprentice about his age who was raised by Ashfur's mother, Brindleface; when Cloudtail started taking food from the Twolegs, Ashfur knew about it, but out of loyalty to his friend, he didn't tell anyone. :When Firestar learned that Cloudtail had been kidnapped by Twolegs, he tells Ashfur, which causes the apprentice to get very frantic and upset. A Dangerous Path : In A Dangerous Path, Ashfur convinced his sister, Ferncloud, to tell Firestar where Brightheart and Swiftpaw had gone. : Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, is killed by Tigerstar to give a pack of savage dogs a taste for cat blood. Furious and much grieved, Ashfur and Ferncloud ask if they can help lead the dogs to the gorge, so that they may avenge their mother's death. Firestar agrees, and the two of them are first to be chased by the dogs. They then lead the pack to the next cat in line, Mousefur. ''The Darkest Hour : In ''The Darkest Hour, it becomes apparent that Dustpelt is in love with Ashfur's sister Ferncloud. : Ashfur is one of the apprentices who takes down the vicious BloodClan 'deputy', Bone, who had killed Whitestorm in the battle at Fourtrees, using the leap-and-hold fighting technique. He utters a victorious cry after the powerful cat is taken down. ''Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : In ''Firestar's Quest, Ashpaw is seen as a young warrior named Ashfur. He plays a very minor role in this book, only being mentioned a few times. He and Brambleclaw seem to be close friends. They attack Smudge while on a patrol, causing Firestar to tell them off. He appears later in a patrol with Thornclaw, Sootfur, and Willowpelt who find Firestar after his night at Smudge's. He also fights against the badger that kills Willowpelt, badly injuring his shoulder. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight : At the beginning of ''Midnight, Ashfur goes on patrol with Thornclaw and Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight is caught following the patrol but convinces Thornclaw to let her come. The four cats run into a dangerous badger and rush back to camp to report to Firestar. Moonrise : Ashfur shows aggression as the Clan becomes more deprived of food and the Twolegs begin to take over more of the forest territory. Dawn : When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return from their journey, Ashfur greets Squirrelpaw by reaching out his muzzle to touch hers, and saying, "You came back!" causing some fans to believe that Ashfur had feelings for her before she left on the journey. He shows no hostility to the two cats, unlike most of the other Clan cats. Starlight : It is clear that he is in love with Squirrelflight. He tries to defend her from Brambleclaw, acting rather protective. Squirrelflight, who is rather feisty and independent, argues that she can take care of herself. Twilight : He becomes Birchpaw's mentor, much to Brambleclaw's anger. : Ashfur's apprentice, Birchpaw, is injured in the badger attack. During the attack, Ashfur also does his best to defend Squirrelflight. :He and Squirrelflight become very close in this book, but it is revealed that Squirrelflight was only using him to make Brambleclaw jealous, much to Ashfur's anger. At the end of Twilight Squirrelflight goes back to Brambleclaw, leaving Ashfur in an angry brood. Sunset :In Sunset, Ashfur loses Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw, becomes very angry at both of them, and insults Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool when Brambleclaw is appointed deputy, saying suspiciously that it was odd that the medicine cat had a sign of her sister's mate as the new deputy. He loves Squirrelflight, and believes that they are perfect for each other. Ashfur also distrusts Brambleclaw, because of how Brambleclaw's father, Tigerstar, brutally murdered Ashfur's mother, Brindleface, along with other innocent cats in his quest for power. Ashfur ends up ignoring Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw for the rest of the book, even though Squirrelflight tries to explain that somehow she felt that StarClan has destined her and Brambleclaw to be together. Before Brambleclaw goes to meet Hawkfrost for the final time, Ashfur says that he has planned to give Birchpaw an assessment, and nothing is out of the ordinary. A little later, Ashfur comes to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, saying that he had to come back for help because he couldn't take on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, who were with Firestar who was trapped, alone. Squirrelflight and Leafpool follow Ashfur's fear-scent trail back to the lake, arriving just after Hawkfrost is killed. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight when ThunderClan finds out that Brambleclaw is still deputy, Ashfur approves, much to the surprise of his Clanmates. He was also Lionblaze's mentor. He is seen sharing tongues with Whitewing. When he gets back from a patrol on the ShadowClan border he complains about them, saying "Some cats always try to take what another cat has." This makes Squirrelflight flinch, as he is referring to the way Brambleclaw "took Squirrelflight away from him" in Sunset. Dark River :He had a quarrel with his apprentice and told him to practice on a badger defense move, which was one of the hardest moves. He was surprised at how his apprentice had started to grow better at fighting. Lionpaw claims to have made up some of the moves; it is really Tigerstar who made them up, and he taught them to Lionpaw in his dreams. ''Outcast :Ashfur and his apprentice, Lionpaw, are in a practice battle session when Lionpaw tells Ashfur he thinks that Ashfur isn't tough enough on him. Ashfur and Lionpaw then go into a real warriors' battle, and Ashfur looks and acts as if it were real, unsheathing his claws and scaring the other mentors and apprentices nearby. It is also mentioned that Ashfur doesn't show the same warmth and affection that other mentors show their apprentices. However, after the battle Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior and could have first pick at the fresh-kill pile. Ashfur also tells Brambleclaw that Lionpaw is going to make a warrior like his father, which may be a veiled insult, as Ashfur's dislike of Brambleclaw is well-known. Eclipse :Ashfur continues to train his apprentice Lionpaw. Near the end of the book, he tells his apprentice that he can teach him no more, and he becomes a warrior, earning the name Lionblaze. Long Shadows :Ashfur tells Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf a terrible secret about Squirrelflight on a cliff when the fire comes into the camp. Later, he is murdered. It was revealed he was the traitor who tried to kill Firestar with the help of Hawkfrost, because he wanted revenge on Squirrelflight. He makes Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather turn slightly on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. He is later found dead with claw marks across his neck. No other Clan scents were found on him, so suspects lead to a ThunderClan cat. Family Members '''Dame': Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: Ferncloud: Living (As of Long Shadows) Nieces: Icepaw: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Spiderleg: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Foxpaw: Living (As of Long Sadows) Grand-Niece: :Rosekit: Living (As of Long Shadows) Grand-Nephew: :Toadkit: Living (As of Long Shadows) Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Senior Warrior Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Senior Warrior